


Letters to Leliana

by rottentidepod



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I also don't know the lore that well sorry lol, it's so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/pseuds/rottentidepod
Summary: Solona Amell and Leliana love each other. When they're far apart, writing letters is the only way they can communicate with each other.





	1. First letter

~~Hello Dearest My one~~

Leliana

We’ve never been away from each other for this long and I miss you terribly. I’d fight the archdemon again and again if it means I’d see you again. 

I heard what happened in Kirkwall. Then again, it’s not as if a huge war started out of it.

Great, now I’m making jokes only Alistair would make because I’m trying to distract myself.

You need to come back to me soon, love, before I lose my mind.

I heard about Anders, and that he and Hawke fled together…

I suppose I agree with him, to a degree but… We all thought he was dead. It’s… A surprise to hear that he isn’t. Whether that’s a pleasant or unpleasant surprise, I don’t know yet. 

How is Kirkwall anyway? Are the stories true? Maybe I can come visit you one day? Unless you’re going to be somewhere else by the time I arrive. And I doubt Kirkwall will be happy to see a mage warden come. 

If you ever find yourself in Ferelden again, please let me know. I’m staying in a small house near Redcliffe now. The war has come here too but I’m safe. Occasionally a Templar or Mage comes by, but they don’t come to close. I’ll be travelling to another headquarters of the wardens soon but I hope to be home by the time you’re back. 

I can’t wait to hear from you, my love.

Forever yours,

Solona Amell


	2. Second letter

My dear Nightingale

I just received news that you’re in Haven. I hope it’s different from last time we were there. I heard about the Inquisition and found out they thought of me as Inquisitor. Yet, Cassandra Pentaghast didn’t seem to find me. I wonder how.

 ~~I~~ Thank you.

After everything we’ve been through, and don’t get me wrong – I’d love to be closer to you, my love – but I think we’re both past that. We can be in charge of something but I don’t want to keep fighting anymore. At least, not unless it is my duty.

Can you imagine? Us fighting side by side again. In a way it sounds nice. But I’d rather spend time with you, in a nice house for us both, and our nugs…

We know there’s still the Calling… I’ve decided to try and find a cure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you let me.

Please send me your answer, I long to hear from you. We’ve been away from each other for far too long, my love.

I was planning for this to be a surprise but I am on my way to Haven. I… I need to see you before I travel even more.

I hope to see you there, love.

Forever yours,

Solona Amell

 


	3. Third letter

Please tell me ~~yo~~ you’re all alright.

I’m ~~scarr~~ scared. There was an ~~exp~~ explosion in the distance and a huge green light… The sky’s torn ~~app~~ apart and I know you were there. Please, I need to know if you’re alright.

I… I’m afraid I won’t be ~~ab~~ able to see you. I need to ~~trav~~ travel away from the ruined temple as soon as possible.

I’m sorry. I… If you’re still alive, and I ~~pra~~ pray to the Maker that you are, you’ll probably already know what’s going on.

The Breach or whatever they’re calling it might be the ree reason why this is ~~hap~~ happening so I’m trying to study the Calling while also trying to get as far away as possible, even if it pains me to be away from you.

We need a cure for the Calling, now more than ever.

Please let me know if you’re alright. Please.

You’ll always be in my thoughts, I love you. I love you more than Morrigan hates Alistair.

\- Solona Amell

 


	4. Fourth letter

My dear Leliana

I heard what happened in Redcliffe. Well… I heard rumours. Please tell me it’s true that you fought a dragon? Please?

Seriously though, please tell me you’re okay. I heard about the time travel thing. I... I don’t know what the future had in store for you but if I had any say, maybe we’d be... Married? Maybe?

Excuse me. This is a very serious topic but lately... I miss you, a lot. And I want the entire world to know how much I love you. What better way to show them than by getting married?

... Excuse me. If I were to propose, I’d get you the most beautiful ring with the biggest diamond I could find.

How’s the Herald doing? Is he rivalling my clearly amazing leader skills? (But let’s be honest, Lothering is a confusing place, it’s easy to get lost there!)

...

What’s Haven like? Did a new cult replace the old one. Let me guess, they think the Breach is Andraste reborn? Well, I will not look for her ashes for them! Speaking of which, I wonder who took them... I swear, we kill a cult and do an annoying sequence of puzzles to get three grains of the ashes and some thief can take them just like that.

I wanted to thank you for the last letter you sent me. Even when we’re miles apart, you still know how to cheer me up.

Thank you.

Forever in my thoughts.

Solona Amell

 


	5. Fifth letter

Leliana,

Corypheus attacked Haven but clearly you know that already. I am so, so scared. For a long while I wasn’t sure whether you made it but then news spread that almost everyone made it, including the spymaster.

I hope you’re alright wherever you are...

I’m making some progress. I befriended a Dalish elf who’d help me if, in return, I bring him back to his clan. His clan is a bit further north, meaning I’ll be going even further away from you. But I’m making progress and that’s important.

I can’t wait for this to be over, I want to hold you in my arms as you tell me stories of what happened.

The Calling is still present, and I’m scared. The Breach is gone. That’s good, right? Maybe the Calling will disappear soon, too. And I’ll be able to visit you!

Oh. I have bad news. I just stepped into druffalo shit. And yes, I’m telling you instead of wiping it off. I’ve changed my mind about becoming a druffalo farmer.

And yes, I’m writing while walking.

Anyway, I have druffalo dung to clean off my shoes.

I love you.

Solona Amell

 


	6. Sixth letter

PLEASE TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY LIVE IN A BIG ASS CASTLE.

What’s the name? Sky... Skysomething? I bet there are big towers for Baron Plucky and his friends. I... Haven was important but I’m glad you’re somewhere more secure now. I still worry, what if Corypheus attacks? I try not to think about it but still...

On a lighter note, I heard Hawke is helping the Inquisition now! Did Pentaghast’s head explode in anger?

Oh, the Dalish elf helped me out a lot. But not completely. He showed me how to temporarily delay the Calling but it doesn’t work permanently. I have to keep looking. As soon as I find a cure, you’ll be the first to know.

I don’t have much time to write today, I’m sorry. Please know that I love you.

Forever yours,

Solona Amell

 


	7. Seventh letter

Are Alistair and Morrigan really in the same place? How many insults have they hurled at each other? And don’t say zero because I won’t believe it. Unless... I can’t believe I forgot about their child.

How is their child doing? Are they at Skyhold too?

How have you been holding up? I assume you’re doing better than Orlais. I can’t believe Gaspard is emperor now. Then again, you’re the expert on Orlesian politics.

I heard about the other Wardens, too. It saddens me to hear what happened. I just... I can’t accept the fact that they’d follow Corypheus just like that. I bet it has something to do with the Calling.

Speaking of that blighted thing, I was wondering about a few things. Grand Enchanter Fiona is in Skyhold too now, right? Is she experiencing the Calling at all? I found out she used to be a Grey Warden too. I... I was wondering if I could send her a letter or something.

There’s a lot going on. It’s hard to find a moment of calm. Yesterday I was lying outside on the grass, watching the stars. After all these years of being out of the circle and they still amaze me. They’re so beautiful, but nothing beats your beauty.

I miss you, a lot.

I hope to see you soon. I love you so, so much.

Solona Amell

 


	8. Eighth letter

My dearest

I am sorry that it took so long for me to answer your previous letter. I am still mourning. Alistair... He was like a brother to me. I’m trying to keep the fond memories in mind but then I realise I’ll never see him again... Poor Kieran must be heartbroken. How is Morrigan reacting to this? She has to feel bad too, right? We did fight side by side for ages.

I’m sorry. How are you holding up?

I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could’ve been there before Alistair... It would’ve been nice to get the gang back together. We could invite Zev too! And... Okay maybe not Oghren.

I am trailing off again. How are you? I... I’m disappointed in myself. This past year must’ve been so hard for you and I don’t even ask how you are.

I heard you’re one of the choices for the next divine, too!

Are you... Do you want this?

Please don’t hesitate to tell m me everything.

I love you

Solona Amell

 


	9. Ninth letter

Leliana

There is word that there were senior wardens fighting on Corypheus’ side in the Arbor Wilds. I am disappointed but I don’t know how to help. Can you share what was inside the temple? Or is that classified information that you can’t tell me in a letter?

Also… I wish to thank the Inquisitor for not sending Thom Rainier to the wardens. He could’ve given the man a quick or slow death and he chose neither.

Sometimes I wonder if I’d be happier if Duncan didn’t invite me. But then I realise, I’d still be in the circle. I could’ve died. Or worse: I wouldn’t have met you.

Leliana, I don’t say this enough but you are the best thing to have happened to me. You’re the light at the end of a dark cave, you’re my everything.

I feel like I’m getting closer to the cure, and closer to spending the rest of my life with you.

I hope to see you soon, my love.

Until then.

Solona Amell

 


	10. Tenth letter

Leliana,

Corypheus is gone and the time has come to celebrate. Everyone is celebrating downstairs but come up to the tower for a special surprise.

Love,

Your Solona

 


	11. Eleventh letter

Please deliver this letter to Divine Victoria

My dear Leliana

The weather has been bad for a while now. It’s raining a lot and I think I can see the scar the Breach left from here. I hope you’re alright, my love. It’s cold here and I wish you were in my arms. Sadly, it can’t be. One day we’ll get our happy ending, I promise you that.

I haven’t made more progress on finding the Cure but I’ll find one, I promise

~~I w maybe~~

I’m not good at this. I… It’s been so long since I last saw you. I thought about traveling to Skyhold again, but by the time I arrive you’ll be busy with your new duties.

I’m scared, my love. The Divine isn’t allowed to be… involved with others. I don’t want to find out what that means for us. If it means what I think it does, please don’t tell me the truth.

Make up a lie and don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me because you’re the Divine. I know it’ll be hard to ignore the truth, but please…

If there’s a way we can still be together, I’ll be awaiting your answer.

Yours faithfully,

Warden-Commander Solona Amell

 


	12. Twelfth letter

Leliana,

I heard you’ll be at the Winter Palace for the time being. I hope all is well. Rumours are spreading about Inquisitor Trevelyan’s arm. I hope he is alright. By the time you read this, the Exalted Council might’ve ended already.

Please tell me how the Inquisitor and his friends reacted to seeing your new attire. Tell Josephine I said hi and sorry for last time we met.

Our new house is making it a bit easier for me to work on my research. Things are going great so far.

I can’t wait until you get home.

Your loving wife,

Solona Amell

 


	13. Thirteenth letter

Divine Victoria,. If you wake up and I’m not next to you, please meet me in the kitchen.

If I’m still sleeping and holding you close, I fell asleep again because I couldn’t just leave you here.

Please stay with me for a little longer, don’t leave your poor wife alone in this big bed.

Love you,

Solona

 


End file.
